Love Ligth
by Livert-Girl
Summary: º HOROxLEN ºYAOIº Hace dos dias Horo y Len se comfezaron su amor, pero el Ainu quiere saber si no es un sueño asi que le preguntara al Chinito. ¿Que pasara? º ÙNICO º


_**::NOTAS INICIALES::** ¡Holas! Bueno al fin pude escribir este fic lo tenia ase mucho tiempo escrito en mi cuaderno y pues lo eh logrado pasar a computadora. Ji-Ji-Ji- es el primer HoroxLen que escribo y creo que será el último ya que no me gusta tanto la pareja esta; en fin disfrútenlo y dejar reviews yo acepto de todo. Ahora sheken…_

**_::¡LOVE LIGTH!::_**

**_-.+,+,+,HOROxLEN,+,+,+.-_**

Sus ronquidos eran fuertes, y se oían por todo la habitación de la pensión Asakura.

Chocolove estaba profundamente en su respectivo futón; un poco lejos de Horo-Horo y Len quienes estaban unos pocos centímetros alejado del otro. El Tao estaba girado del lado izquierdo y el Ainu estaba del lado derecho; ambos estaban despiertos por alguna razón…

El peli-azul miraba la ventana, viendo la hermosa luna que se dejaba ver por la luz que emanaba. Se incorporo silenciosamente; miro con su siempre mirada fría de ojos muy amarillos; miro al peli-celeste quien le daba la espalda. Su mirada no cambio en lo absoluto y mejor se volvió a acostar

Sus ojos negros no conciliaban el sueño; estaba muy pensativo. Hace dos días que él y el Tao menor se habían confesado algo que paresia imposible entre ellos. Que el odio, rivalidad y amistad; se hicieron un cúmulo de amor. ¿Podía ser verdad o solo lo soñó? Se desarropo incorporándose; dejando ver su bóxer celeste y su camisa blanca sin mangas; y lo primero que izo es ver a Len y luego al moreno, a quien le salía una graciosa burbuja de su nariz.

-Len…-Murmuro suavemente Horokeu acercándose al futón del shaman Chino.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le susurro Len sin girar para mirarlo.

-…-Len sintió una mano en su brazo que iba subiendo con lentitud y terminar tocándole la mejilla.

-Pensé que ya estabas dormido.-Susurro Horo con una burlona sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Esta vez si giro para ver al Ainu con frialdad.

-¡Oye, no molestes!-Pucherio enojado Horo.-Hazme espacio quieres.-Se hizo espacio en el futón de Len y se acobijo.

-Mmmm…-El piquito del pelo del Chinito creció y unas venas se acumularon en su cabeza.

El peli-azul bruscamente le quito la sabana al Ainu y empezó a empujarlo con su pie, fuera de su futón a pesar de las protestas de Horokeu.

-¡¡Hey!! ¿Qué pasa?-Decía molesto el peli-celeste protestando y aferrandose al futón.

-¡Vete, aquella es tu cama, no esta!-Le señalo el futón de este.-¡Te vas o te obligo a la fuerza!-Rechino sus dientes en susurros.

-¡Vamos Len solo quiero pasar un rato con tigo!-Murmuro Horo sintiendo como Len dejaba de empujarlo.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?-Dijo con frialdad.-¡Déjame dormir, mañana hablaremos!-Se recostó nuevamente dándole la espalda.

-Hace dos día me dijiste que me correspondías; pero veo que no has cambiado.-Le acaricio la mejilla al Chinito con suavidad asiendo que este poco a poco se sonroje.

-Así. ¿Y pensaste que eso me cambiaria? ¡Por favor!-Tomo la mano del Ainu y la acaricio, cerrando sus ojos sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez.

-Bueno…-Dijo con desconfianza Horo.-¿Entonces eres un mentiroso?-Le dijo serio.

-¡¿Por qué dices eso!?-Susurro molesto el peli-azul acercándose al peli-celeste; quedando cerca de su rostro.

-¡Que se te nota la cara de mentiroso!-Se quejo el Ainu muy molesto.

-¡Vuélvelo a decir y te are pagar!-Susurrándole muy molesto.

-Hay si; como si pudieras hacer eso.-Lo reto Horokeu con mirada maliciosa cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¡Dímelo tú!!-Le dijo muy molesto el Tao dejándole ir un golpe pero el Ainu le detuvo la mano tomándolo por la muñeca.

-¡¡No hagas boberías!!-Susurro exaltado Horo.-¡Cálmate!-Le dijo serio.

-¡¿Qué me calme!?-Un tic se formo en su ojo.-¡¡Deja de molestar!! ¡¡Eres un fastidio!!-Movió su mano para soltarse sin lograrlo.

-¿Yo; un fastidio?-Parpadeo sus ojos Horo-Horo incrédulo al oír lo que le dijo el peli-azul.

-Si.-Lo miro con frialdad.-Eres muy molesto, tonto, payaso, aguafiestas, boca floja y…-Ya no quiso seguir y se soltó de Horo con un medio golpecito en la mano del Ainu.

-¿Acaso…? ¿Eso piensas de mí?-Pregunto con mucha preocupación el shaman del Norte.

-¡Claro que si!-Respondió Len mirando asía otro lado; de hecho a él tampoco le habían gustado sus propias palabras pero no lo pudo evitar.-Ahora ve a dormir.-Le ordeno seriamente sin mirarlo de frente.

El shaman peli-azul miro como el peli-celeste se iba asía su respectivo futón y se sentaba en el con resignación.

Horo-Horo bajo con resignación su rostro y luego lo volvió a alzar con mirada molesta y con seriedad.

-¡Pues tu eres un malvado, amargado, enano picudo, mal hablado, poco amistoso y…!-Dejo de hablar por un momento, mientras que Len se retorcía en el futón mordiendo la sabana muy molesto.-¡¡Y eres un verdadero mentiroso, me dijiste que me amabas!!-Dijo con exaltación viendo al Chinito quien se había incorporado en su futón con su cuchilla en mano y mirada muy siniestra.

-¡No me provoques!-Le susurro.-¡¡Por que si no me are malo!!-Le lanzo la cuchilla y el Ainu la esquivo; bueno quedo ensartada entre sus dos pies, enterrado en el futón.

-¡¡Malo!!-Le murmuro fuerte el Ainu.-¡¡Tú eres un amargado!! ¿Acaso te la quieres llevar de jefe amargado? ¡Ni siquiera me pagas!-Le miro con seriedad.

-¡¡Eres un gusano!!-Le dijo muy molesto viendo como Horokeu se acercaba de nuevo a él.

-¡¡Rompiste tu promesa!!-Volvió a susurrar fuerte Horo muy molesto.

-¿Cuál promesa? ¡Sigue soñando, bobo!-Le dijo Len sonrojándose molesto.-Yo no te prometí nada, que yo me acuerde.-Se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

-Creí en ti cuando me dijiste que me amabas; cuando me dijiste te amo.-Le dijo serio.-¿Acaso era una farsa tuya, solo para avergonzarme y burlarte de mi?-Le reclamo Horo.

-¿No te entiendo? Eso solo es algo extraño y que.-Dijo Len muy serio, pero las palabras del Ainu lo estaban poniendo rojo como un tomate.

-¿Pues yo tampoco te entiendo?-Se molesto mas.-Me dices que me amas y ahora nada.-Lo señalo Horo con el dedo inculpando al Chinito que se sobresalto muy rojo.

-Lógico.-Se defendió Len recobrando su compostura.-Talvez cuando te dije eso, no sabía lo que decía.-Desvió la mirada con sus mejillas rojas.

-¡Mientes con todos los dientes!-Le semi-grito Horokeu ya arto de tanta cosa.

-¿Qué pretendes con esto? ¿Despertar a todos?-Le dijo con sarcasmo el Tao sentándose de nuevo en el futón.

-¡Arg! ¡Estoy arto!-Una idea paso por la mente de Horo para saber sobre los sentimiento de Len de una vez.-¡Te amo me susurraste!-Empezó a exclamara el Ainu empezando a elevar su voz.

-¡Sshh! ¡Silencio!-Se sobresalto muy rojo Len molesto con su piquito y venas rojas que en su cabeza; tratando de callara a Horo.

-¡¡Yo te pregunte si me amabas!!-Volvió a elevar más la voz.-Y me respondiste: ¡Te amo Horo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo tanto! ¡Te amo…te amo! Me correspondiste con felicidad.-Volvió a subir la voz sabiendo que eso no le gustaría a Len.

-¡¡Ssshh!! ¡¡Ya cállate, tonto!!-Se asusto.-¡¡Despertaras a Chocolove!!-Le decía Len muy asustado y muy rojo viendo si el moreno se despertaba pero este mas paresia una piedra en el camino.

-¡¡¡¡TE AMO LEN TAO; TE AMO!!!!-Grito muy rojo a todo pulmón el Ainu.

-¡¡YA BASTA!!-El Chinito se le tiro al Ainu tapándole la boca con la mano y luego verifico si Chocolove se había despertado con tanto escándalo.

-Mmmm…-El Ainu no podía hablar ya que el Tao le tenía bien tapada la boca con la mano.

-¡Hums!-Suspiro aliviado Len al saber que nadie se había despertado y soltó al shaman del hielo.

-¡Oye, casi me asfixias!-Le reclamo Horo.-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Pregunto.

-…-Len lo miro con seriedad; su mirada paresia mas perdida que centrada.

-…-Horokeu alzo una ceja en forma de pregunta. Ambos sentados; el shaman peli-celeste se acerco al shaman de ojos amarillos y con lentitud lo abrazo tiernamente, asiendo reaccionar de inmediato a Len por completo; asiendo que abrase al Ainu por el pecho, apretándole la camisa blanca al shaman del hielo.

-¿Se siente bien, verdad?-Le pregunto Horo-Horo susurrándole en el oído al Chinito.

-¿Por qué me preguntas cosas que ya sabes?-Len se forcejeaba con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Es que aun no se muchas cosa de ti-Le volvió a susurrar con suavidad.

-Pensé que ya me conocías bien.-Murmuro el peli-azul apretando con fuerza la camisa del Ainu.

-Eso pensaba yo pero si así fuera, hubiera descubierto que me querías.-Lo abrazo mas fuerte suspirando hondo.

-¿No te rindes nunca? ¿De verdad me amas tanto?-Acaricio la espalda del Ainu con sus ojos a medio cerrar, solamente tiernamente, como un gatito domado.

-Ja-ja-ja.-Rió suavemente.-Nunca creí que podía amarte tanto; más que a todo. ¡Más que a la mantequilla!-Se burlo.

-¡Bah! ¡No bromees!-Rió con malicia el Tao. Su mentón estaba recostado en el hombro de Horo y el de este en el suyo.

-Y tú… ¿Me conoces bien?-Le pregunto el shaman peli-celeste separándose unos centímetros de Len e intentar acerca su rostro, acercando poco a poco a sus labios y besarlo, pero el Chinito lo detuvo alejándolo.

-No.-Respondió con debilidad Len.-Yo no logro comprender tu loco comportamiento sin chiste.-Le susurro.

-¡Oye, no te pases quieres!-Respondió Horo un poco molesto; mientras hablaba bajito solo para que Len lo escuchara nada mas.-¿Cómo que sin chiste?-Su reacción su retardada.

-Ingenuo.-Respondió Len mirándolo profundamente, con serenidad y sonrojado levemente.

El shaman del Norte iba a seguir conversando, cuando sintió las manos del Chinito acariciándole el pecho con timidez. Horokeu-Usui se sonrojo levemente y suavizo su mirada con ternura. Aun era de noche; pero la luna los alumbraba.

-Puedes decir todo lo que quieras…pero no lograras ablandarme…tanto.-Len agarro a Horo con fuerza de su cabellos celestes y lo acerco a su rostro, para darle un beso en la boca; su segundo beso después de tres días sin que lo hubieran repetido.

El Ainu llego a cierto punto de sorprenderse; tarde o temprano tenía que pasar ¿cierto?

El shaman peli-celeste se apoyo con sus manos en los muslos protegidos por la yukata de Len, tratando de corresponder a ese beso que a mediado se asía muy apasionado. El Tao profundizo el beso tomando al Ainu por el mentón mientras permitía la entrada de la lengua de Horo a su boca; saboreándola con gusto.

Sentían el fuerte y brutal palpitar de sus corazones; se sentían bien. Sus mejillas muy rojas; tibias y sus lenguas jugando a danzar.

-…-Tan lenta fue su separación; pero aun se rozaban los labios; sonrojados y viéndose directamente a los ojos, con mucha intensidad.

-¡Te amo, Horo-Horo!-Esas palabras sacudieron el corazón del Ainu al igual que sus labios.

-Eso pensé…-Susurro el Ainu volviendo a abrazar a Len quien acepto sin protestar esa muestra de afecto.

-…-Horo-Horo se separo de Len y lo miro a los ojos con serenidad; su mano derecha se poso en el mentón del Chinito y luego bajo con suaves roses por el cuello, a su hombro; metiendo su mano por la yukata de Len y acariciar la blanca piel del Tao. Trato de abrirse paso, bajándole un poco la yukata por el hombro y dejarla bajar por el brazo.

-…-Tao-Len miro asía el lado y retiro la mano del Usui; se arreglo la yukata. Sin mirar al peli-celeste de frente.

-…-Usui se sorprendió y a la vez se entristeció, ya que no podía demostrar mas de lo que sentía.

-A-Acuérdate que la primera vez…que lo hicimos estabas solos y Cho-Chocolove esta aquí… ¡No se te olvide! No me gustaría que nos viera asiendo "eso"-Tartamudeo muy rojo Len.

-¡Oye, es sierto! Je-je-je; por poco y nos pesca el chismoso.-Se rasco la cabeza riéndose muy rojo.

-¿Qué no eras tú el chismoso?-Se burlo Len mirando con burla a su chico.

-¡¡No me insultes!!-Se molesto Horo mirando con desconfianza a Len.

-¡Je! Es tú culpa ya que me estabas diciendo que era poco amistoso.-Sonrió Len.

-O))Ô?-Horo-Horo se asusto y sonrojo al extremo; ese no paresia el mismo Len-Tao.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me vez así?-Pregunto el Chinito con intriga al ver la reacción de Horo.

-Es solo que…ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-Empezó a carcajearse el Ainu.

-¿Solo que? ¡Anda no te quedes con la bocota callada! ¡¡Habla!!-Renegó Len cruzándose de brazos empezando a molestarse.

-Es que pareces otra persona, siendo así de tierno.-Le dijo con ternura el Usui.

-ô)))ô-Len se sonrojo todo hasta humo echaba; abriendo sus ojos de para en par, el piquito de su cabello empezó a crecer.

-Es bueno saber que después de todo, si eres capaz de amar y amarme.-Sonrió el peli-celeste.

-Si.-Dijo con sarcasmo.-Nunca pensé amar a un bufón.-Le dijo un golpe a Horo en la cabeza apara desquitarse todo.

-¡Auch, eso si me dolió!-Lloriqueo el Ainu sobándose la cabeza en el lugar golpeado.

-¡Ahora ríete!-Se burlo esta vez Len gustoso.-¿No te esperabas eso? ¿Verdad?-Sonrió.

-No. Pero fue una gran noche. ¡Te amo!-Le beso la mejilla dándole un beso dulce.

-Te diré algo que ya nos dijimos.-Le dijo Len recuperando su mirada fría.

-¡Ya lo se! Me dirás que me amas.-Dedujo Horo seguro de lo que pronosticaba.

-No.-Respondió seriamente Len cruzándose de brazos.-De hecho; yo quería decir: ¡Buenas noches! Hay que dormir; mañana seguiremos conversando.-Le dijo un suave beso en los labios a Horokeu.

-Como que me suena a: _"¡Lárgate ya a tu futon!"_-Le dijo con resignación el Ainu.

-¿Enserio?-Respondió con sarcasmo Len.-Te amo y ya lo sabes, ahora descansemos. Cuando estemos solos te recompensare.-Le sonrió Len.

-…-Horo-Horo movió su cabeza en forma de afirmación feliz y levemente sonrojado.

Se retiro a su respectivo futon, iba muy pensativo, casi pata a Chocolove, pero este por instinto del sueño se movió evitando que el Ainu le pateara la cara o algo mas.

-Horo-Horo…-Susurro Len.

-Si. ¿Qué ocurre Len?-Pregunto Horo.

-¿Por qué estas de vuelta en mi futon?-Renegó Len viendo a Horo acostado en su futon nuevamente.

-OuO!-

_**::FIN::**_

_**::NOTAS FINALES:: **¿Qué les pareció? Pobre de Usui, no se fijo que dio la vuelta terminando nuevamente en el futon de Len, ji.ji en fin espero que les aya gustado tanto como a mi n-n si les gusto dejar reviews y si no les gusto dejar reviews ji-ji en fin salù_


End file.
